Wings of Change
by King Dave of Blingees
Summary: The Narutoverse is in for a surprise when in different places, a total of six unknown children come crashing down into their world. What is the mystery that lies behind them, and why are they so paranoid? AT, pre-canon!Narutoverse, After STWaOES. DEADFIC.
1. The Flock Gets Zapped

**Hey there everyone! I bet you were hoping for me to update one of my several stories that haven't been updated in months. Well, instead you're getting another new story for me to ignore! Bad me.**

**Angel: Your sarcasm fails.**

**Me: *sigh* I know.**

**Anyways, this is a Maximum Ride/Naruto crossover fic. In my opinion it will be one of the better ones. I tried to mix in what I think is humor, but you never know. Enjoy the story!**

******~~~~~*****LINE*****~~~~~**

**Wings of Change**

_(Chapter One)  
_

**~~~~~*****LINE*****~~~~~**

Maximum Ride was on the run, nothing unusual about that. The Flock has just destroyed the Itex base in Germany. She thought for just one day, they would be safe. She was wrong.

Itex had scattered as their bases were destroyed by the followers of Fang's blog. They had been dissolved, or so it had been thought. One small extremely classified base was left. Not even the Jeb knew about it. This branch had been working on inter-dimensional contact. And now they were after the Flock.

**~~~~~*****LINE*****~~~~~**

Maximum Ride's Flock was flying over the French countryside. They were hoping to make it back to America by the end of the week. Since there weren't any Itex branches in France, they weren't too worried about running into any remaining Itex members.

"Hey, Max! What are we going to do when we get back? Could we go to the carnival? Maybe we could see a movie. We've never been to the movies before. I bet the popcorn there is great! And…" Max started to tune out Nudge as she focused on the feeling of soaring through the air.

Max and her Flock were not average children in any aspect. They were created in a place call the School. They were kept in dog crates and experimented on by scientist they called whitecoats. Four years ago they escaped with a kind whitecoat named Jeb. Then after two years late Jeb disappears and they assume he's dead. But when he is discovered to be alive another two years late, they don't know whose side he's _really_ on.

Max, Fang, Iggy (14), Nudge (11), the Gasman (8), and Angel (6) are only 98% human. The other 2% is bird, and it gives them the power of flight. They had a talking dog named Total too, but he was sleeping in Max's pack.

Abruptly, Max heard a _phoosh_ and saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. "Flock, veer to the right!"

As a soon as the words came out of her mouth, they barely manage to avoid being caught in a bright flash of light that passed them. Iggy looked disorientated as he said, "What was that? It felt like what I imagine a plasma cannon would." Iggy appeared to be looking around, but in truth he couldn't see anything. He was blind.

Surprisingly, Angel piped in with a worried voice. "Max, I have a really bad feeling about this. We're going to be seeing more of those flashes. I probed the area for minds and all I can hear are faint chants of things like 'send them away!' and 'They'll be another world's problem now!' I don't know what it means, but I know it's not good.

Off in the distance, they could see a group of people who they assumed were whitecoats. The whitecoats had a strange looking canon with them. Said canon appeared to be charging. "Flock, scatter!"

The birdkids started fling off in all directions. They would have a better chance of dodging whatever the canon fired if the weren't in a big group. They were all flying through the air in elegant swoops and turns. For a moment, it appeared that they would get away unscathed. Then something completely unexpected happened. The Flock felt themselves being pulled in by some unknown force. Tractor beams.

The canon was not the only tool the whitecoats brought with them. They were only prototypes, but they would work long enough to hit the winged kids with the canon.

Max knew they wouldn't be able to get away, but they could at least try to protect themselves. With that thought she yelled out to her flock. "Fold in your wings and brace yourselves!"

That's when they saw the flash coming. Before it was able to hit, Max was held Angel close to her and Fang managed to grab Gazzy's sleeve. When the flash hit, it all went black.

(Fang's arrival)

When the flash came Fang made a grab for Gazzy's sleeve. He didn't know how it would help, but he did it anyways. The world disappeared around him as he felt like he was being pulled inside out. Fang kept a hold of the sleeve for as long as he could, but it wasn't long enough.

Fang felt air around him and found himself plummeting towards the ground. He was disorientated, but he managed to steer himself in the direction of a small pond, just big enough for him to survive the crash.

Meanwhile, a ten year old Sasuke Uchiha was practicing his taijutsu in the training field built into the Uchiha complex. He didn't like being there, but he couldn't very well practice at the academy training grounds. There were too many people to get in his way.

Sasuke noticed something strange in the sky. A figure was falling at an alarming pace, and towards the small pond located on the complex no less. His curiosity overpowering his need to train, Sasuke ran over towards the pond to see what the figure was.

Fang was pulling himself out of the water. He felt nauseas and hurt all over. When he opened his eyes he saw a kid wearing a shirt with the biggest damn neckband he ever saw. The kid looked like a younger, paler him, but his 2% bird was _not_ duck.

"Yo," and with that, Fang drifted off into darkness.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. It's not everyday you find someone who fell from the sky. Thinking of his options, Sasuke settled on going to tell the Hokage.

(The Gasman's arrival)

Gazzy felt groggy. He remembered Fang grabbing his sleeve and the flash hitting, but then nothing. "Urgh, where am I?"

"Hey, you're awake! I saw you lying on the ground and I thought you were dead or something. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! What's your name?" Gazzy looked up to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and six lines on his cheeks. Naruto looked similar to himself, but he only had a cowlick and not spiky hair.

"I'm the Gasman, but you can just call me Gazzy. Do you know where we are?" Gazzy asked, hoping to find some answers.

"We're in Konoha. Are you new here?"

_Konoha? I've never heard of that place before. Then again I haven't heard of most places._ "I guess. I'm not sure how I got here though."

"What? Does this mean you have nowhere to go? Let's go see Hokage-jiji; he'll know what to do, 'ttebayo!" And with that Gazzy followed Naruto. _It's kind of fun being with someone closer to my own age_.

As they were running down the street, Gazzy couldn't help but see the looks Naruto received. With his enhanced hearing, he heard every comment too. It was then Gazzy decided he wouldn't let anything happen to his new friend, even if it meant showing his wings.

(Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was very surprised when he saw Sasuke Uchiha enter his office. The Uchiha had never come to see him before. "Ah, Sasuke, what brings you here?"

"There's some guy passed out by the pond at the Uchiha complex. The reason I didn't find one of the village shinobi is that the guy fell from the sky." He managed to say that with a straight face.

The Third was about to say something when someone slammed open the doors. "Hey, Jiji, I found this kid passed out near the park. He doesn't know how he got here and I thought maybe you could- Hey! What's the teme doing here?" The Hokage looked to see Naruto enter his office followed by another blonde blue eyed boy who was just a smidge shorter.

"Hn. Well, dobe, if you must know, I found some guy while training and he passed out." The only reason Sasuke mentioned this was because he wouldn't be shown up by the dobe. The dobe wasn't allowed to find more passed out people than him.

"Is he really tall, have black hair, and is wearing all black and a backpack?" Startled by the other boy who he failed to notice, Sasuke just nodded.

"It's Fang! You have to take me to him! You have to!" Gazzy yelled at Naruto level volume. He was shaking Sasuke's shoulders as he yelled at him to show him.

Sarutobi cleared his throat gaining the three young boys' attention. "Let me make sure I have this all straight. Naruto, Sasuke, you both found other boys. The boy Naruto found was passed out then woke up, and the boy Sasuke found was conscious at first then passed out. Then you there-" Hiruzen looked at the boy, "Gasman." "Gasman…, you apparently know the boy Sasuke found." The three boys nodded.

The Hokage sighed. "It appears we'll be visiting the Uchiha complex." And with that, the Hokage left with the three boys, ordering an ANBU to follow closely just in case.

(Uchiha complex)

Upon seeing Fang passed out next to the pond, Gazzy immediately ran over in full birdkid speed. "Fang, you're here! Wake up!" Gazzy shrieked loudly as he shook Fang.

Naruto, who had just made it to the other blonde's side, piped in. "I don't think that's going to work." Gazzy frowned upon hearing this.

Sasuke was taking a moment to reevaluate the passed out older boy. He found it odd that both he and Naruto found passed out boys who looked similar to themselves. Was fate (somewhere in the Hyuuga compound, Neji sneezed) playing a cruel trick on them? The young blonde, Gasman, appeared to know the dark older boy, Fang. Was this all just a strange coincidence? Sasuke suspected not.

Naruto was just happy at the thought of having new potential friends.

"So Sasuke, this is the boy who fell from the sky?" The Third asked, and Sasuke only nodded. He was still caught up in his own thoughts.

Hiruzen was also thinking. Who exactly were those two boys? One fell from the sky, the other was found passed out, both of them resembling the one who found them. The one named Gasman seemed to have already formed a bond with the young Uzumaki. If the two boys weren't a threat, he could get them to stay in Konoha and Naruto would have a friend. Sarutobi could also see the interest in the young Uchiha's eyes as he analyzed the older boy. Maybe, just maybe, having them stay could save not one, but two children

"Now, why don't we take this young man here to the hospital?"

"That won't be necessary. We just need a place to go." Gazzy tried not to sound too desperate to get out of going to the hospital, but when he saw the old man's face he knew he didn't do as well as he thought.

"Gasman, I believe there is much we need to talk about." Gazzy kept any sign of fear of his face. "For now I will allow for you and your unconscious companion to go back to the tower. When he wakes up the three of us will talk about your doings concerning Konoha."

Sarutobi has the Anbu come out and gives to order to discretely take Fang back to the tower. When Gazzy saw the Anbu, he didn't know what to think. He'd make sure to ask when Fang woke up.

**~~~~~*****LINE*****~~~~~**

(Iggy's arrival)

Iggy remembered the feeling of being pulled by an unknown force. He remembered feeling like he was being ripped into pieces and losing himself to unconsciousness. He didn't know what to feel when he woke up.

Listening around him, Iggy couldn't hear a trace of anyone. "Max? Fang? Gazzy? Angel? Nudge? Anyone?"

Iggy could barely withhold the fear he felt when there was no response. Iggy may have had all the skills to survive on his own, but he couldn't quite put them to use since he couldn't see.

His head jerked to the side. Some one was coming. Iggy quickly jumped into the tree behind him. Making sure he would be on the opposite side of those approaching. He heard the come into the area he had just left. He could hear every step they took. And then, the branch supporting him creaked.

"Someone's there" said voice 1.

"Who cares? It was probably just a squirrel or something." added voice 2.

"I'm f***ing checking! Jashin needs a sacrifice anyways." responded voice 1.

Hearing this, Iggy made a snap decision. He threw a bomb.

He knew that he couldn't stand there and wait for the guy to find him, and if he ran he would probably be caught (it's not easy to run in unfamiliar places while blind). If the bomb didn't kill them, he would be gone when they started looking.

So after throwing the bomb Iggy ran. He tried to listen for trees or things around him. When he got to what he assumed was a clearing he stopped. Then he leapt of the way. There was loud thud as blades collided with the ground.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" yelled voice 1.

"Who are you? Do you work for Itex?" Iggy yelled at them. Now that they found him, he could at least find out if they were after the rest of the flock.

"What the f*** is Itex? Now bleed so I can sacrifice you!" It was then Iggy decided he wouldn't be bleeding around this guy. It did, however, seem strange that this guy was just in a huge blast, but sounded perfectly fine.

Dodging swipe after swipe, Iggy didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. "It appears I'm left with no choice. Congratulations on pushing me to have to reveal myself." With that he unfurled his wings and started taking. "Have fun watching the blind guy fly away"

Hidan blinked in confusion. This guy has wings? Did he just say he was blind? "F***!"

Kakuzu, who watched from the sidelines as insisted by Hidan, watched as the boy unfurled his wings. Could this be a new jutsu? Suspicious, Kakuzu decided they would take the guy in for interrogation. He sent out his stings.

Iggy began flying away hoping to get away from his attacker. He then felt the wind shift and began dodging as dozens of strings came after him. Relying on the feel of he air and sound, Iggy dodged.

Pulling out the pocket knife he used for making bombs, Iggy tried to cut the strings chasing him. They weren't normal strings though and they eventually caught up with him. He folded his fourteen foot grey, white, and blue grey wings to his back as he felt the strings wrap around him. Then, he was flung into the ground and knocked unconscious.

Kakuzu walked over to the cocooned birdkid and lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The kid was about four inches taller than him. Hidan looked less than pleased at the situation. "What the hell Kakuzu? Why didn't you f***ing kill the little brat?"

"I'm bringing him to the base for interrogation. If there is a jutsu for wings we want to have it. Also, those bombs looked nothing like Deidara's. A new deadly substance is always good. And the "little" brat is taller then both of us you moron." Kakuzu stated matter of factually.

"Whatever ya old fart. Let's just get back to the f***ing base."

And with that, they walked away.

**~~~~~*****LINE*****~~~~~~**

**There ya has it! I'm sorry if the whole "lands in a lake in the Uchiha complex" thing seems too similar to what happened in "Moons of Red" by Dark and Chaotic.**

**Angel: If that auther ever finds this story your in trouble.**

**Me: It's not my fault that that story gave me ideas for my own.**

**Now, I really want to know what you think.**

**1. Was the Iggy part too lacking?**

**2. Is the title too cliche?**

**3. Were the characters in character?**

**4. Should the flock learn jutsu.**

**5. Should Nudge go to Kumo and be found by Killer Bee?**

**I would really appreciate it if you would answer one or more of these questions along with your regular review. It would mean a lot to me just to know there are those of you who support my story.**

**Reviews are the number #1 way to prevent writers block.**


	2. Omake: Naruto's Birthday

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

**This is just a little omake of Gazzy and Naruto celebrating October 10th together. As a note, nothing that happens in this story is relevant to the main plot. This is just a fun little story scenario to celebrate Naruto's birthday. Also, i'm still looking for advise on Nudge's entrance to the Narutoverse and if the flock should have chakra. And with that, I bid you adieu.**

**COMMENCE READING!**

* * *

**Wings of Change**

_(Naruto's Birthday Omake)_

* * *

Once a year everyone celebrates the day they were born. Some do it with cake or with parties, or maybe a special dinner of their favorite meal. There are presents, punches, pinches, pokes, and hugs given.

October 10th

That day is the birthday of one Uzumaki Naruto. His birthday tradition is to hide from the mobs a villagers and shinobi calling for his blood. Naruto was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked. What Naruto doesn't know is that on that day, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the nine-tailed fox into him, his last wish that Naruto be treated as a hero. However, this wish of a dying man was ignored.

This year would be different though. This year he had the Gasman. Naruto and Gazzy had met by accident, but now that they were together, nothing would tear them apart. They would spend Naruto's birthday together and no one was going to hurt them.

Gazzy had suggested going to the forest the night before so they wouldn't be found the next day. Naruto had face palmed at not thinking of that before. They found a big tree with lots of branches and climbed up into the foliage. They spent the night there further planning with the stuff they brought.

Gazzy was a bit different now. Gone was his ensemble of only camo. He now wore a bright yellow sleeveless shirt with a red windbreaker. He had navy blue shorts that went down to below his knees and blue ninja shoes. Gazzy had been enrolled after Naruto had decided to bug him until he did.

In the morning they woke up and could hear the festivities beginning of the day's festivities. They were safe until night when the villagers got drunk.

They spent the day coloring, talking, and playing in the trees around them. Naruto would throw kunai and shuriken trying to hit this tree and that. Gazzy was making bombs and smokers. Some of them were for fun, but Gazzy had been setting some aside for possible attackers.

Soon night fell and they were sure the mob would be forming soon. They had chosen to go into the forest at a point as far away from the apartment as they could manage. Any chuunin or jounin in the mob would find them though. Gazzy was worried, if worst came to worst he was going to whip out his wings and fly Naruto to the Hokage tower, or the top of the monument, just somewhere that they would be safe.

"Naruto I will protect you. You're part of the flock now and not even Max can stop me." Gazzy would say this is his most serious tone, but afterwards would return to his normal goofy self and they would return to their game of cards, or tic-tac-toe, or who can jump the highest. He had told Naruto about the flock, his family, but he had refrained from telling his friend about their wings. He knew his friend would keep the secret, but he had had it drilled into his head to never tell anybody.

When the mob approached they hid higher in the trees ready to fire and run. When they came the blondes threw down smoke bombs and sparkers. Gazzy threw explosives at any ninja that came too close. Yet c-4 does not work miracles. The shinobi would get the assault easily leaving Gazzy with no choice.

Gazzy grabbed Naruto and before the boy could protest he ran to the edge of a taller branch, jumped off, and whipped out his wings. The shock at seeing the wings slowed down the drunken shinobi enough for them to get out of reach. Naruto was heavy, but the Gasman's wings were strong and he had inhuman strength.

Naruto gaped at his friend as he pounded his wings up and down. Naruto didn't know about his friend's secret. He was hurt his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell, but knew there had to be a good reason.

The pounding wings didn't stop until the blondes crashed down upon the Yondaime's head.

"Happy Birthday Naruto"


End file.
